Twins At Heart
by missawesome-demigodish
Summary: The Jackson twins were expecting a simple and fun summer at camp, maybe a few quests and such. They didn't expect that one of them will be going on a quest to save their parents, while the other would be protecting the camp from sea monsters. They'll have to do their duties separately, but they'll still be twins at heart. -Rewritten-


**Twins At Heart...**

**1 Mischievous Crystal Blue Eyes **

_**Andrea I**_

You might say a demigod's life isn't all rainbows and sunshines, but having demigods as your parents aren't so great either.

Let me rephrase that.

Your life will totally suck when one of your demigod parents is an all-powerful son of Poseidon since your own aura is as strong as a normal half-blood's. This means, monsters will try to kill and eat you even when you're not quite as appetizing as a real demigod.

Well, that's me and my twin sister's life.

My name is Andromeda Jackson and the complete replica of me here is, Asphodel Jackson.

Well, not complete replica, but we share a lot of traits. Like the fact that were both smart and rebellious, or as the teachers at our old middle schools like to call us, _Troublemakers_. Which I totally disagree with, I mean, we don't make trouble- it just seem to follow us.

Anyway, we both have raven back hair except mine was short- shoulder length and it was curly, while hers was long and straight, both were messy of course.

We had the same features and the same height. No one could have possibly told us apart, with the exception of our different fashion and hair styles. But if you looked more closely, you'd notice that our eyes had different colors.

Asphodel's was intelligent grey, like our mom's, while mine were a bright shade of sea green, just like our dad's.

Well, who our are parents?

If you don't know, you're just slow.

Our dad is just the greatest hero of all time. A demigod who is now an Olympic swimmer and a leader and a sword instructor at a demigod camp- Camp Half-Blood. It's Percy Jackson.

Yes. As in _the_ Percy Jackson. The same guy who lead two wars and practically saved the gods' hides a gajillion times.

A pretty awesome dad, don't you think?

So that only means our mom is the Annabeth Chase- Jackson actually. I mean, it's the only reason why me and Aphie are smart. No offense to dad, though.

_And why would dad not marry mom?_ Yeah, I got that from all the older kids in the Aphrodite cabin- except for Aunt Piper, but I didn't get the rest since I don't speak *Squeals.

So this is the part I start telling you guys about our adventures as the legacies of Poseidon and Athena. I really don't want to start when we were born, it's a complicated story, and not when I first met my best friend, Robin, also a complicated story or our first quest, another complicated story.

So I'll start at our first day at high school- the most horrible place in the planet.

I swung the doors of Goode high.

We had a hearty breakfast of Grandma Sally's heaven-like cookies, and it was just _amazing. _If you haven't tried her cookies, you haven't lived. It was just like going to Elysium on a limo and having Charon as your butler. It was simply beautiful.

Having such an amazing meal, I thought nothing could ruin my day. I was wrong of course.

I learned that in the movies, high school always have the popular cliques, girls who are totally snobby and think they are way better than anyone else.

I really want to say that in real life, it's a lot different.

But that would be lying.

As my sister, Asphodel, and I entered Goode high, we just happen to bump into the school's popular gal. _Lucky us!_ She stumbled back and almost fell of the pink Eiffel towers that were her shoes but she regained her balance and then she looked at us in disgust.

"Newbies, just what I wanted" she said "So let me get this into your skulls, I'm Natalie Valentine and stay out of my way. Okay?" She said in a fake sweet voice.

I laughed and the students looked at me quizzically, probably thinking what the hell I was doing. Aphie smirked at me since this girl had known me for almost my whole life, she would know I was going to say a sarcastic come back and if this Natalie girl said something mean about us again, there's a slight possibility that I was going to do physical damage to the chick.

Which mom would probably not appreciate…

"Oh sweetie..." _Here it comes_. "You don't tell me what to do, little miss not so perfect" I said in the same fake sweet voice Allyson used. The girl blinked and looked at me in disbelief, I guess no one really stood up to her in a long time. Around us, the students were trying not to laugh. I laughed too.

Natalie's eyes darted around and she flipped her hair over her shoulder, in a kind of desperate attempt to keep her cool.

"You're just jealous, I mean look at you" she gestured to our outfits "What the heck is Green Day? You are_ so_ out of style and it's simply hideous" She said.

The little minions behind her shifted, so I guess they didn't fully agree with Natalie. We had matching Green Day band T-shirts, the ones our Aunt Thalia gave us, but we styled it differently. While Asphodel was wearing simple faded jeans and neon green sneakers, I matched it with a denim skirt, black leggings and combat boots.

Though, we didn't like to be all girlie girlie, we could totally rock a pair of sneakers and jeans and make it look better than a red carpet dress.

I scoffed and laughed again.

"Hideous? You mean as hideous as your face?" She asked in fake shock. The students snickered. "Your face that contains enough make up for a dozen clowns. Uh, us be jealous of you? Thanks for the offer but no thanks" I raised my eyebrows and I could feel my green eyes we swirling like a tsunami.

Allyson chuckled nervously, obviously, she saw the way my eyes were raging. She looked at my sister and laughed.

"Who's your sidekick?" She asked, desperate for a comeback. I furrowed my eyebrows, and gritted my teeth. Nobody was anyone's sidekick, specially my sister. We were a team and that's that.

I looked at Asphodel and I could see her frightening grey eyes. But she wasn't as short tempered as me, that's what they say. So instead she huffed and looked at me.

"Who's the old hag?" she said, pointing her thumb at Nathalie, mimicking Nathalie's comeback earlier.. The crowd burst out laughing. I grinned.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" I said in a fake genuine voice. "Would you like it if we called you an ugly clown instead?" I said, like I was talking to a baby. The students laughed harder, so while they laughed their heads off, my sister hooked her arm to mine and we exited the scene.

We came across the office, and right before we entered, we busted down laughing. Natalie won't be bothering anyone any time soon.

We could've laughed there forever if the thirty-year old woman didn't emerge from the office door and looked at skeptically. She had intense grey eyes, and I understood who the person was. I looked at Asphodel and she had the same expression.

She laughed and smiled at us, and we grinned in return.

"I'm glad you stood up for yourselves, girls" She said as she handed us our schedules and locker numbers. "And I'm even proud that you didn't do any body harm" She smiled knowingly at me and Asphodel snickered at my red face. I rolled my eyes.

"You're not going to tell Mom, right?" I asked. She smiled, winked at us and went inside the office. We didn't need to check the office to know she had gone to Olympus now.

We walked around the halls, finding our lockers, there were some people looking at us, and I guess they saw our little scene earlier. I smirked to myself.

Our lockers were a locker apart, which was okay with us.

We quickly stuffed our things in our individual lockers, and went to our first class. Math. _Whoop-di-doo._

We came inside the classroom and a few students were already there. Aphie sat at the end of the second row and I sat behind her. The students quickly filled in, the teacher came in looking glum, probably thinking that the gods hate her so much to make her teach a class of _high_ _school students._

Next to Aphie, a red-headed boy sat. His red hair didn't look dyed so he must be a real ginger. I glanced at my sister and saw her looking at the boy with her eyebrows raised. I smirked, and as the teacher explained stuff I already knew, I watched Asphodel sneak glances at the boy.

I noticed he had crystal blue eyes that had a mischievous glint in them. Asphodel had that kind of glint in her eyes but not as much as mine. Just by looking at my eyes and you'd know that I was a troublemaker, that's why people think Aphie's a little angel when she's just as bad as me.

The glint in his blue eyes were as bad as mine, maybe just a little less mischievous.

I shrugged, and looked at the window. Mom and Dad had told us that we would only need to go to school, halfway around the school year, since they needed to go to new Rome for something. That means we get to spend the rest of the school year at camp. I couldn't wait to get out of here.

"Miss Jackson." Our teacher, Mrs. Rey, said.

My sister and I answered at the same time, and the teacher looked behind Asphodel, probably just realizing there were two Jacksons here. The class laughed under their breaths at Mrs. Rey's face.

"Which one of us?" I asked with a smile. The class snickered. I couldn't help snickering either, red-head here was laughing so he had to cover his mouth with the palm of his hand.

"Both of you." She answered. The class stopped laughing and looked at us. I shrugged and stood up, my sister doing the same.

"The window seems more interesting than my lecture, is it?" She said, raising her eyebrows.

"Yes, actually" I admitted. The class snickered again, and I grinned. The teacher huffed and pointed to the board.

"Really? If you think that you don't need to listen to my lecture about Pi. Do you know what Pi is exactly?" She asked in a fake sweet voice. The students looked at us in sympathy, probably thinking we couldn't solve this problem. Except the boy beside me, who was smiling at Asphodel. I grinned as my sister smiled back.

I pretended to stretch and smirked at our teacher.

"The number **π** is a mathematical constant, the ratio of a circle's circumference to its diameter" I said. The teacher furrowed her eyebrows.

"Approximately equal to 3.14159. It has been represented by the Greek letter "π" since the mid-18th century though it is also sometimes spelled out as "**pi**"" Asphodel added. The class looked at us with wide eyes, except red-head who grinned at Aphie.

"Being an irrational number, π cannot be expressed exactly as a common fraction, although fractions such as 22/7 and other rational numbers are commonly used to approximate π" I shrugged.

"We could go all day. Your choice" My sister said matter-of-factly. The class got over their shock, and started laughing as the teacher bit her lip. She was going to say something when the bell rang. She ran out of the room like it depended on her life.

The class laughed again and began leaving. Some of them told us how awesome we are and that we actually made math less boring. A few of them introduced themselves and asked us if we wanted to eat with them at lunch later.

We declined. Although, that sounded fun, we would spend our lunch in the library. Okay, if you're thinking we're nerds if we spend our time at the library, I will personally rip your head off.

Since most of the time, Athena is the librarian, we were allowed to eat there and she would make a kind of private hangout with couches and beanbags. We would eat our lunch and read a few books there.

We both love reading books, though we like different kind of books, while Asphodel would be more of the drama kind of bookworm, I was into adventure and all that.

We had English after. We still played the 'Smart Badass kind of girls' and we had made a lot of friends, though I would notice Asphodel occasionally looking for the red head she sat next to in Math. We encountered Natalie in Social Studies, and when we would make the class laugh she would snort and roll her eyes.

We had lunch next, and we packed our bags and headed outside. As we were exiting, Lily, a girl we met at Math, asked us again if we really didn't want to eat with her friends. We shook our heads and headed for the library.

Athena was there, reading a book and when she saw us walk in, she smiled knowingly and returned to her book. We walked around the library, and we saw a window seat. Next to it was a two bean bag chairs, and a table. I had a feeling a certain goddess made this for us, like all of the hang out places we found at our previous schools.

Asphodel sat on the beanbag chair, and pulled her cheese burger out of her neon green bag while I was sprawled over the window seat, eating my own cheese burger. She shook her head and stood up, and left her cheese burger.

After a few decades, I stood up and looked for her. I strolled over to the drama section and as I was heading there, I spotted a guy with red hair.

My eyes widen as I hid behind a shelf of books. I saw my sister debating over some books, who didn't see the red head that was behind her picking a book. He was the same guy Asphodel sat next to in Math. His crystal blue eyes were clear. Hehe, Crystal clear…

Anyway, as the guy picked a book and was about to leave, Asphodel turned around looking down at the book. She didn't see the guy with blue eyes until she bumped into him, sending their books flying all over.


End file.
